


Merry Christmas, Will You Marry Me?

by LovingMarvel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMarvel/pseuds/LovingMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry presents Louis with a surprise wedding proposal during a night of ice skating at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> Warning: there are probably many mistakes, I apologize. I will try to fix it sometime in the future.

"Come on, Louis." Harry excitedly drags Louis out of the horse drawn carridge. Their breath comes out as whispy clouds in the freezing air. 

"It's freezing, Harry." Louis pouts. 

"Don't you want to go ice skating, Lou?" Harry grins. Louis can't help but smile at his sweet boyfriend. 

"Of course I do. I would do anything with you." Harry scoffs. 

"That was, uh, super cheesy." He laughs. Even in the frigid temperatures, Louis recognizes Harry's flushing face as he attempts to hide it by glancing down. 

"Well, come on!"

Louis grabs Harry's hand and they run like small, disoriented children along the icy path to the outdoor rink. The smaller of the two boys slips and his boyfriend hurriedly reaches to catch him. Harry stumbles and nearly falls as well but then pulls Louis back up to his feet.

"Thanks." Wispy clouds escape his mouth. 

Together they shuffle the rest of the way to the ice rink and plop down on one of the benches. They untie the laces of their skates as christmas music floats through the chilly air. The huge christmas tree planted in the center of the square twinkles its multicolored lights against the darkening sky.

"Come on, Louis!" Harry exclaims unpaitently. Louis blinks, peering up at Harry who bounces in place to stay warm. 

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful out here tonight." He sighs happily. Harry smiles and kisses the top of his head. Then he crouches down to finish lacing up Louis' skates. 

Together, the two teeter onto the ice rink. They laugh and grab a hold of each other as they get the hang of sliding around on the ice.

"Look how fast I can go, Harry!" Louis squeals in triumph. 

Other skaters glance quizically at the two as they zip wildly around the rink. Some skaters pull their children in closer when they glide by, shooting dirty looks in the boy's direction. 

"I'm going too fast, Harr-" Louis rams into Harry at a high speed, causing them to spin around on the ice. Louis clutches onto his boyfriend and buries his head into his neck. "This is so much fun." He breathes. 

"I'm glad you like it." Harry returns happily. He kisses the other boy and the warmness of being close to Louis seeps into his blood. 

Passerbys stare at the two as they engorge in themselves in pda. 

"I have to tell you something, Louis." Harry says quietly after the kiss. Louis frowns and grabs a hold of Harry's jacketed arms with his gloved fingers. His eyes search his boyfriend's face for an indication of what he is stepping into, although, he finds nothing. "It's about us." Harry adds. Louis opens his mouth in a sudden realization, horror ripping through him.

"Oh my gosh, Harry. Is it because I keep forgetting to wash the laundry? I am really sorry I just-" He buries his face into Harry's chest. In turn, Harry chuckles.

"No, nothing like that, Lou." Louis peers up cautiously. 

At that moment, Harry's feet slip out from under him and he crashes down on the ice, taking Louis down with him. He groans, wincing as a steady jolts of pain shoot up his back. 

"Holy hell that hurts." He grits his teeth. 

"Sorry." Louis says sheepishly. Louis tries to help him up but he kneels on the ice instead. Louis holds Harry's face in his gloved hands, tilting his head side to side to asses the damage. "Are you okay, Harry? You look like you're hurt. We can go home if you want." He suggests in a worried tone. 

But Harry peers up at him with a different expression in his eyes. 

"What's going on, Harry?" Louis demands, folding his arms across his chest. Harry grins back at him and reaches into his back pocket.

"I just wanted to ask," he flips the box out for him to see, "will you marry me, Louis?" 

"Oh my god." He chokes in response. His eyes widen in delightful surprise. "Are you serious, Harry?" 

"Of course I am, Lou. I love you so much. Will you spend your life with me?"

"Only if you do the laundry sometimes." Louis grins back. 

"Anything for you, Lou." Louis throws his arms around Harry and accidentally knocks him off balance, both collapsing onto the ice once again. 

"Sorry again." Louis breathes. 

"No problem." Harry returns. 

"Did you land on the box when you fell, Harry?" 

"Don't remind me." He groans. Louis kisses him tenderly. Closing his eyes, he rests his forehead on Harry's. 

"I love you more than you can ever imagine." He breathes.

"That's good to hear, you know, me proposing and all." Harry muses. 

"Oh, shut up." Louis blushes. Then the two decide to finally get up, and Harry kneels to place the ring on his lover's finger. 

"Sorry I couldn't get you a real ring. I promise I'll replace it for something nicer in the future." Harry grins sheepishly. He slips it onto the smaller boy's finger, over his glove. Louis laughs, a tear streaking down his cheek. He wipes it away. 

"It's perfect." He whispers. 

"Even if it's a candy ring?" 

"Especially since it's a candy ring. I can't imagine anything more perfect than this. Thank you." Again, Louis pulls Harry in for a kiss in the center of the rink. 

One of the women with children slows down beside the boys. 

"Excusef me, but did you just propose to this nice looking boy?" She seems pretty skeptical about the whole situation. 

Harry grins and nods to her in confirmation, squeezing Louis' hand. He lets a puff of white air escape his mouth. 

"Yes, I did, ma'am." She suddenly breaks out into a wide, warm grin. 

"Well, congratulations to the both of you." 

"T-thank you, ma'am." Louis beams. She bids them a happy holiday and skates away with her two small children. Louis looks to his partner. 

"What?" Harry chuckles. 

"I love you, that's what." He murmurs before kissing him again. "This is the best christmas ever."


End file.
